It's a Nalu Thing
by Crash8573
Summary: Natsu and Lucy love each other but are afraid to tell one another. It's a basic boy likes girl, girl likes boy, everyone but them knows it. I suck at summaries. Rated m just in case. Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Jerza, and more.
1. Chapter 1

"Luce are you ok?" Natsu was curiously looking at me. Gray and Erza turned to see what was going on. Wendy, Happy, and Charla were already asleep. We were all sitting around the campfire, now patiently waiting for me to tell them what was wrong.

"Oh nothing." I blushed. How could I tell them what I had been thinking.

"Come on Lucy, if something is wrong you should tell us." Erza said.

"No nothing is wrong, I just got lost in thought." I covered.

" Well you shouldn't do that Luce, because you miss out. I just kicked Icebreaths ass for not telling Juvia how he feels about her." Natsu grinned, punching Gray in the arm.

"WAIT! WHAT! What are your feelings for Juvia?" I jumped up.

"Wow, you really weren't paying attention were you?" Gray laughed. "I love her of course, she's a little crazy but I've fallen for her." He smiled.

"Oh Gray that's amazing, but I have to agree with Natsu, why haven't you told her yet and how could you let it get to the point that Natsu had to tell you?" I said. "Hey!" Natsu shouted.

"Sorry, but you're clueless."

"I am NOT!" He shouted, oh if only he knew.

"Natsu, Lucy is right. You are almost always clueless." Erza backed me up and Gray nodded.

"I'm not clueless!" He insisted. We all laughed but let it go.

"I know letting it get to the point where Mr. Hotpants here is giving me advise is bad, but I just don't know how to tell her." Gray said, Natsu scowled at him.

"Oh I'm sure that with Juvia anything you did would suffice, but I still think that it should be romantic." Erza said. Gray and Natsu looked dumbfounded at her words. "Oh I agree Erza!" I smiled.

"Oh Gray, you've got to do something romantic. Like giving her a dozen roses all red, except for one which would be white and you could say in every bunch there's one that stands out from the rest... and that's you." I smiled. "Or you could write her a love letter and leave it with one fake rose that along with your letter could say I'll love you until this rose dies. Or you could stand outside her window and sing her a love song, or play her one over a stereo."

"Wow Lucy, you've got a lot of ideas." Gray chuckled.

"I read a lot and most girls think about the way they'd want to get confessed to." I sighed. Erza and Gray gave me a knowing look.

"So Luce, how do you wanna get confessed to." Natsu looked at me and smiled. Natsu wants to know how I wanna... No way! He's just kidding right? I must've had a look of complete shock on my face because Natsu started to wave his hand in front of my face.

"You ok, Luce?" I nodded yes.

"So?" Erza prompted.

"Um... Well I've given it a lot of thought and there are so many good romantic ways, but I think I want him to come up with his own way and I want to be surprised by how he does it. I think it's sweet to think that he would spend time thinking it up and planning I out and making it his own." I said. They all kinda stared at me. " So um... Erza what about you?"

"Hmmm... I haven't really given it a lot of thought." She said. " But I would want him to be straight forward with me. I would want him to just tell me... no theatrics just his true feelings."

"Aww...Erza that's so sweet and so you." I said. "So Gray what've you been thinking of doing?"

" Well you've both given me some great ideas, but I'm still not sure. Maybe I should sleep on it." He said.

"I think we should all get some sleep." Erza said. We all settled down for bed. Natsu ate the fire to put it out and it instantly got colder. I huddled down into my sleeping bag to stay warm, and before long I fell asleep. I dreamt of what I had been dreaming about for awhile now, I was at the guild and everyone was being their usual rowdy selves except for Natsu. He was acting really strange, Gray said something that would normally send him into a rage, but he would just mumble something and leave. I would follow him and ask him what was wrong, but he would just shrug until I insisted and then he would look into my eyes and grab my hands. "Luce I -" I would always wake up at this part. I could tell he was going to confess but I never actually got to hear it. I opened my eyes at the same part as always and froze. I could feel a warm body pressed against me. I could feel Natsu's warmth on my back and his arms around me. Only our lower bodies were still in our sleeping bags. I shifted a little trying to move away from him. His grip on me got tighter.

"Mmm... Luce..." I thought Natsu had woken up, but then I heard his soft snores. I smiled a little and drifted back to sleep.

"Wake up!" Erza demanded. My eyes shot open at her voice, and I realized that I was still in Natsu's warm embrace. I could feel my cheeks turning red. I tried to get up but Natsu pulled me closer.

"Natsu! Natsu! Wake up! Let me go!" I tried pulling away again. Natsu slowly opened his eyes, he just as slowly realized the position we were in. His cheeks turned red and he let go of me. We both sat up and stretched.

"Sorry Luce." Natsu blushed.

"Eh, you kept me warm so I'll forgive you this time." I shrugged.

"She Lllllliiiiikkkkkeeeesssss him." I blushed at Happy's words. I should be used to it but I can't help it.

"SHUT UPT STUPID CAT!" I yelled as usual.

"Breakfast is ready." Wendy called interrupting us. We all made our way over to the campfire or breakfast. We ate in silence for a while.

"I think I figured it out." Gray said interrupting the silence.

"Figured what out?" Wendy asked.

" How I'm going to confess to Juvia." He answered.

"How are you going to do it?" I asked excitedly.

" Well I'm going to need the whole guild's help." He said and then started to tell us his plan.

"Oh she's gonna die Gray! It's perfect!" I gushed after he finished.

"Jeez dude, how're the rest of us supposed to come anywhere close to that." Natsu pouted.

"I think it's a great plan." Erza said, Wendy and Charle nodded.

"I agree with Natsu." Happy pouted. I giggled a little at them.

"Guys, not all girls want something this elaborate. This is perfect for Juvia but it's not something I would necessarily want or Erza, Wendy, or Charle would want, right girls?"

"Right. I for one would want something a lot simpler. Lucy's right, it's perfect for Juvia though." Charle said and Happy's ears perked up. Natsu was smiling now too, after our encouraging words.

"Alright let's head home." Erza commanded

. ********************************BACK AT THE GUILD***************************************

"I'm going to tell everyone the plan and set it up tomorrow. Lucy, Natsu can you please keep watch outside so Juvia doesn't come in while we're getting ready." We nodded and parted ways. I headed home, I was so excited for a nice long bath.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu ran after me. "Yeah?" I looked over at him.

"Can I crash at your place?" He asked.

"Why? Don't you wanna go home and spend a little time with just you and Happy?" I pondered. HIs eyes turned kinda sad. " I just mean aren't you sick of me yet?" I say trying to make him feel a little better.

"No! Luce why would you even think that? Are you sick of me? And to answer your first question, Happy has been spending a lot of time at Wendy's place with Charle, even when I'm not at your place." He snapped and started to turn away.

"Natsu." I whisper and grab his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Of course you can spend the night. I might yell at you and kick you out when you show up unexpectedly but I always let you back in and let you crash over." He immediately smiled and pulls me toward my apartment. He climbs through the window while I went through the front door.

"I'm gonna take a bath, you can watch the lacrima until I get out and then you can take a bath, kay?" He nodded and plopped down on the couch. I rushed into the bathroom, I was so excited to soak in the bath. I stayed in the bath until the water got cold. I climbed out and wrapped my towel around myself and looked around for my pjs. Then it dawned on me, I didn't bring them in with me. "Hey Natsu!" I say sticking my head out the door.

"Yeah Luce?" He asks looking over his shoulder at me.

"I forgot my pjs out there, wanna hand them to me please?"

"Sure thing Luce." He goes over to my dresser and looks around. "Uh Luce? This is all I can find." He holds up my skimpiest pj set. Technically it's lingerie, Levy bought me as a gag gift, but it was cute and not super skimpy. Crap, that's all that I had clean I forgot that I hadn't done my laundry yet. I guess that'll have to do.

"That's all that's clean I guess. Hand it over." I say.

"You're really going to wear this? with me here?" He asked looking slightly shocked.

"Well it's all I've got so yeah.

" "O-okay. I'm just shocked that you're okay with this." He handed me the nighty.

"Well I'd prefer to be a little more covered since you're here, but it'll be ok if we don't make a big deal about it right?" He nodded and I retreated back into the bathroom to change. "Kay Natsu, you can have the tub now." I said stepping out from behind the door. Natsu gulped little when he saw me. "You ok?" He nodded and went to take a bath. I went to my desk and wrote a letter to Mom.

"Yo Luce I'm out." Natsu was in the t-shirt and basketball shorts, he kept here.

"Ok, I was just going to start dinner. What do you want?"

"Fire Chicken!" I smiled and got to work "Luce?"

"Hmm?"

"Um... Could you wear this please?" I turned around and Natsu was holding up the t-shirt he had been wearing.

"Uh... Sure I guess." I grabbed it from him and threw it on.

"Better?" I asked.

"Not really. I think it might be worse." He blushed.

"Natsu? What's going on? You've seen me naked before, why are you acting strange now?"

"Because before we were in a battle and I didn't really think about it but now you're walking around making me dinner, in lingerie and it's all I can think about. I thought that you wearing my shirt to cover you more would help, but no." He blushed bright red.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I don't have anything else to change into right now though. What do you think we should do?" "I don't know Luce, but we've gotta do something soon, before I do something stupid." I set his food on the table and went back to plate mine up.

"Ok ok, let's think."

"Soon Luce soon." he had this urgency in his voice. I sat next to him at the table instead of across so he couldn't see me as well. " Why are you next to me?"

"So you can't see me as well."

"Oh! Good idea." He said and then we ate in awkward silence. Natsu smiled and looked at me. He immediately blushed. What is going through his mind right now. "You're welcome Natsu. How 'bout we go watch the lacrima?" he nodded and we made our way to the couch. Nothing was on, so we put in a movie. It was Natsu's choice, I picked the last movie we watched. Natsu usually liked action movies, but tonight he chose the horror movie, The Conjuring. I don't do well with scary movies, so it wasn't long before I was smashing my self against Natsu. He was doing his best to comfort me.

"I'm sorry Luce." Natsu whispered to me. I looked up at him questioningly. "I didn't know how much you don't like scary movies." He explained softly. Aw so sweet, this is why I've fallen for Natsu. He is dense, loud, and unruly, but he is also sweet, caring, protective, amazing, and loving. A scream made me jump into Natsu's lap. His strong warm arms instantly encircled me. I cuddled into them. We finished the movie, without either of us changing position. Once the credits started to roll, I got up to change the movie.

"Hey Natsu, I can't sleep after watching that movie, mind watching something else with me?"

"Sure Luce."

"Even a Disney movie?"

"Anything for you." He smiled. Oh Natsu, why do you have to be so sweet? you make me fall more and more in love with you, but I know you don't feel that way about me. Ugg! I put in Beauty and the Beast and went to sit next to Natsu again. "Hey where are you going?" Natsu smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to sit next to you." I said.

"Nope you're still shaking, you are going to sit here." He said putting lap.

"Natsu, no it's ok. I'm ok." I protested, but Natsu shook his head and pulled me into his lap.

"You're cold and still scared, so you're going to set here and cuddle with me." He smiled and pulled me closer. I smiled and cuddled into his warmth. We watched Beauty and the Beast and cuddled. "Luce? Lucy? Come on wake up! Luce?"

"What?" I mumbled sleepily. I must've fallen asleep.

"Luce we fell asleep." Natsu said. I noticed we were both still on the couch cuddling.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed and jumped up. "I'm sorry Natsu."

"It's ok Luce." He smiled. " I slept like a baby last night." He got up and stretched. He was still shirtless and I still had his shirt on. He looked at me and blushed. "Hey Luce, would you mind changing?"

"Sure." I made my way to my dresser grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. When I emerged Natsu was dressed too. Natsu headed in to brush his teeth. I started breakfast, just something simple, eggs bacon and sausage for Natsu and toast and cereal for me.

"Mmm Luce smells good." Natsu said and came sniffing over my shoulder. His face was so close, I blushed and looke away.

"Thanks Natsu." We ate in silence for a while. "We better hurry, we've gotta help Gray with his confession today." I say. Natsu started mumbling something unintelligible. "What?"

"Nothing let's go." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door toward the guild. He held my hand all the time usually dragging me around so I should be used to it, but I blush everytime.

"Oh good! You two are here!" Gray smiled as we reached the guild doors.

"We're on guard duty right?" I ask.

"Yep, thank you guys." Gray said.

"It's going to be great!" I smile. Gray went inside to help decorate. He planned for the whole guild to be filled with blue roses. Hew was going to make a special ice rose. The ice rose he would make infront of her if she promises to be his forever , the rose would last forever. Mira was going to have a dinner prepared for them, too. It was perfect for Juvia. Natsu and I sat side by side to keep an eye out for Juvia.

"Luce?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you jealous of Juvia?"

"WHAT? Why would I be jealous?"

"Well because you like Gray..."

"I don't like Gray, at least not like that anyways. He's kind of like a brother."

"Ok so are you maybe jealous that you're not getting confessed to?"

"I'll admit I do wish that the guy I like would confess to me, but I'm so happy for Juvia."

"I'll tell Loki to confess to you then." He seemed down.

"Natsu." He looked at me. " I don't like Loki like that either. There's someone special I like, but I'm afraid he likes someone else so I'll never get confessed to."

"So who is it?"

"It doesn't matter." I smile sadly.

"Natsu! Gray needs your help. Gajeel and I will sit out here with Lucy while you're inside." Levy said. Natsu nodded and went inside.

"So Lu-chan?" Levy started. "You like Natsu don't you?"

"WHAT?" "We heard your conversation Lu-chan."

"Oh..."

"You know Flamebrain likes you too." Gajeel said.

"No he likes Lissanna and as long as he's happy I'm happy."

"You really love him don't you?" Gajeel said. "Bunny girl he loves you too, not Lissanna. I've seen it in the way he looks at you and talks about you."

"I don't know."

"Don't know what? Natsu smiled walking out of the guild doors.

"Nothing." I smiled back.

"What were you guys talking about?" Natsu questioned.

"Oh nothing, just the guy Lu-chan likes." Levy said.

"Oh! Who is it? Luce won't tell me."

"Oh it's -"

"LEVY!" I screamed.

"What?" She asked innocently grabbing Gajeel and running back inside the guild.

"So Luce, who is it?"

"I already told you it doesn't matter."

"But I want to know." He gave me his best puppy dog look, the one I usually couldn't resist.

"Nope not gonna work this time Natsu." I said looking away so I wouldn't give in.

"But Luce..." He whined.

"Why do you wanna know so bad?"

"Because you're my best friend, my partner, we shouldn't keep secrets."

"Ok so then who do you like?"

"Oh um... Nobody."

"Yeah ok, I don't believe you." I said, looking away. " I bet it's Lissanna." I mumbled.

"It's not." He said. My head flipped around to look at him. He looked dead serious.

"Really?"

"Yes, why did you think that?"

"Because I heard the story about how you promised to marry her before she disappeared and then the look and way you acted when she got back."

"Oh Luce, I was young when I promised her that, neither of us want that now. Lissanna wants Bixlow now and I have someone else now too. Ok I hopefully will soon once I confess to her." He smiled. I smiled, he doesn't like Lissanna like I thought, but he does like someone. My smile falters. "Luce? You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" I nodded and he let it drop.

"So since we're partners and we shouldn't keep secrets. Oh and now I know for sure you do like someone, you gonna tell me who it is?" I smirked.

"Only if you tell me first." He replied.

"I can't."

"Why can't you tell me?" I won't laugh or make fun of you. I promise." He said.

"I still can't, but I promise one day, soon, I will ok?" He nodded.

"Crap! I see Juvia. Go tell everyone she's coming." Natsu hurried inside.

"Hey Lucy."

"Hey Juvia."

"Did Juvia interrupt Lucy's confession to Natsu?"

"Haha no. I can't tell him. He has someone he likes and is going to confess to her soon."

"Juvia thinks it will be Lucy."

"No he loves me as nakama." I smiled saldly.

"Well don't go trying to steal Gray-sama, he's Juvia's."

"I won't, he's nakama, like a brother to me, besides I'll always love Natsu." I smiled. People started pouring out of the guild doors, saying bye and see ya later.

"Why is everyone leaving?"

"Why don't you go and find out." Juvia started toward the guild and I ran towards fairyhills. We had a lacrima set up so we could watch Gray and Juvia. I burst through the doors and tried to find a good spot to sit so I could see but it was packed. I couldn't find a spot to sit. Suddenly an arm shot out and pulled down.

"There you are Luce. You can sit here." Natsu had pulled me onto his lap. I smiled and settled in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, my computer decided to die on me and now I have to wait until I get enough money to buy a new one. Anyways, I was able to borrow a computer so I could finally update. I've got two chapters for you guys! I hope you enjoy them. **

**Chapter 2**

I missed Juvia's initial reaction to the guild while I was running here and trying to find a place to sit.

"You didn't miss much, just picture a regular Juvia reaction." Natsu whispered in my ear. "Gray hasn't said anything yet." I nodded and focused my attention on the lacrima

"Juvia. Juvia can you please calm down for a minute. Juvia please." Gray pleaded.

"Gray-sama what is this? Juvia thinks it's beautiful! Is this for Juvia? Juvia loves it." She just kept going on and on.

"Juvia!" Gray grabbed her by the shoulders. She immediately stopped and stared at him.

"Gray-sama?" She whispered.

"Juvia this is for you. I had the whole guild help prepare it just for you because Juvia I love you!" He pulled her in for a hug. "Juvia I love you will you be mine?"

"Oh! Gray-sama! Of course Juvia will! Juvia loves Gray-sama too!" She gushed. The guild ohh'd and ahh'd. Gray crafted the Ice Rose and gave it to a crying Juvia. It was incredibly sweet. We decided not to watch the rest of the couples night and turned the lacrima off.

"That was so romantic." I smiled. I'm so happy for those two, they are so cute together and now hopefully I won't be considered a love rival anymore and can actually talk to Gray in the guild.

"That was something alright." Natsu said behind me.

"Why do you say that?" I turned around to look at him.

"No reason." He said shrugging it off.

"Aww! Look another couple! When did you two become a couple? Who confessed to who?" Mira swooned at us before I could question Natsu more. I blushed thinking about how I would love to be a couple with Natsu, but that was never going to happen.

"Oh no we're not! We're not together, Mira!" I said quickly. "What gave you that idea?" It was then I realized that I was still sitting on Natsu's lap. I quickly shot up out of his lap. "Nevermind." I understand why she thought that.

"So if you two aren't dating then why were you stitting in Natsu's lap?"

"I couldn't find a spot to sit so-"

"So I pulled her into my lap. Sorry Luce, I didn't mean to cause trouble for you." Natsu finished.

"No it's ok Natsu. I'm thankful that you helped me out." I smiled at him.

"Lucy can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Mira asked.

"Oh course." I said and followed her away from everyone.

"You like Natsu right?"

"Yes, but he admitted to me earlier that he has someone he likes and plans on confessing to soon."

"Oh really?" I nodded my head. "Ok then."

"Can I go? I'm pretty hungry." She nodded and called Natsu over. No doubt to find out who he likes. "Hey Levy, wanna go get dinner?"

"Sure Lu-chan. Erza do you wanna go too?"

"Yeah."

" Can I come too?" Wendy and Charla asked coming over. I nodded. Cana and Lissanna decided to tag along as well.

"Ok let's go. I'm starving!" We all headed to a local restaurant, chatting the whole way. Levy and I talked about my book. Cana and Erza were talking about booze and cake and Wendy, Charla and Lissana were trying to make sense of Charla's latest vision. We got to the restaurant, got seated and ordered our food.

"So Lu-chan you were sitting on Natsu's lap, what was that about?" Levy inquired.

"Not you too." I sighed. "I couldn't find a spot to sit so Natsu pulled me onto his lap. It's not a big deal, he was just being nice. He told me earlier that he has someone he likes and plans on confessing to soon. I think it'll be you Lissanna." I explained. I'm glad they don't know about last night it'd be hard to explain that.

"No way. Natsu doesn't like me other than like a little sister. The only reason he ever agreed to marry me when we were younger was because the dense idiot didn't know what really meant. Besides I have Bixlow now and Natsu wouldn't do anything to hurt our relationship. He's in love with you Lucy not me."

"Hey girls" Romeo called out before I could protest. Gajeel, Natsu, Bixlow and Freed were with him. "Mind if we join?"

"Not at all." Erza said. The boys took their seats. Romeo next to Wendy, Gajeel next to Levy, Bixlow next to Lissanna, Freed next to them and Natsu sat next to me. Cana winked at me, and I just rolled my eyes at her but smiled at her anyways. Natsu swung his arm across the back of my chair and leaned in.

"Hey Luce? You gonna finish that?"

"Haha no you can have the rest" I laughed at him. He flashed me his famous grin and started to dig in.

"Lucy! Let's go on a mission!" Cana suddenly shouted.

"Wha-!"

"No way! Luce is part of my team, my partner. So we'll go on a mission together. You can't have her." Natsu declared. Everyone stared at him.

"HAHA oh come on lover boy! I found a special mission for me and Lucy." Cana laughed. Natsu turned red from her lover boy comment.

"What kind of mission is it?" He asked.

"To help a girl who just lost her mother. That's all the paper says. Lucy and I both lost our mothers at a young age, and remember how that felt. Plus we still had our fathers. It's a good mission for us. Plus Lucy has a way with words, that makes people feel better." Cana said.

"A lot of us lost our mothers at a young age Cana." Levy pointed out.

"Haha I guess you're right. But still Lucy knows how to talk to people." She said.

"That's true." Wendy agreed.

"I guess it is perfect for you two." Natsu reluctantly admitted.

"Yay! Lucy what do you say?" Cana cheered.

"Ahh yeah sure." I said.

"Ok we leave tomorrow morning." She smiled, I nodded.

" In that case I've gotta go home and pack." I said and got up to leave. "Bye guys." I waved. I received a chorus of byes as I walked away. I made my way home and started to pack. Natsu was acting weird earlier. He didn't want me to go on a mission with Cana and it's basically like we had to get his permission. It's weird.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu called climbing in the window.

"Hey Natsu."

"Do you want help packing?" He asked.

" Sure. I don't think this will be a long mission so I'm not going to take much." I smiled. Natsu stood infront of the suitcase and I handed him clothes and stuff to put in it. It was a routine we had become accustomed to, for some reason Natsu always ended up helping me pack.

"Luce?" Natsu said after a little while.

"Hmm?"

"Promise me you'll come home safe." He said. I looked over at him in shock, he looked dead serious.

"Natsu…" I trailed off. What could he possibly be thinking right now? Of course I'd come home safe, it was a simple mission. I'd only be gone for 3 or 4 days and most of those would be spent on the train.

"Luce, promise me." He insisted.

" Of course Natsu. I promise. " Suddenly his warm body was pressed against me, his arms around me. At first I was shocked but then my body reacted to him. My face grew hot and my body tingled. I hugged him back pulling him closer to me, enjoying the moment. If only he knew what he does to me. I just want to kiss him and tell him I love him. I want to be with him forever but I can't he loves someone else. I pulled away from our embrace and turned away. I can't start to enjoy these things. "Natsu. You should confess to your girl while I'm gone."

"What?!" He yelled. "Not possible Luce. It isn't the right time. She won't even be in town."

"Oh… ok."

" Luce, why are you so upset all of the sudden?" Natsu asked worry evident in his voice.

"It's nothing. Wanna watch a movie?" I brushed him off.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing." I insisted.

"It's not nothing. I hug you and suddenly you get upset and tell me to go confess. What happened? Do you not like it when I hug you?" His face fell and I could see sadness and disappointment in his eyes.

"No I love your hugs!" I quickly explained. "It's just that once you confess, your new girlfriend isn't going to like us hugging or hanging out as much as we do. We definitely won't be able to have sleepovers anymore, so I just don't want to get used to it just to have it taken away from me."

"Oh Luce, I'm positive she won't mind."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am." He said pulling me into another hug. "Luce I wanna stay the night again." I nodded yes, since I wouldn't see him for a couple of days.

"How 'bout that movie?" I pulled away and smiled. We both agreed on Pitch Perfect. I set it up and went to sit next to Natsu. He pulled my legs across his and leaned over to rest his head on top of mine, so I laid my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that until I started to sing along to the riff off. I started to really get into it, so Natsu sat back and watched me dancing in my seat and singing along.

"Haha Luce. How many times have you watched this show?" Natsu chuckled when I finished.

"Oh you know, only a couple." I sarcastically said.

"You know you're actually an amazing singer. You should sing more often." He commented.

"Thanks." I said resuming my previous position with my head on his shoulder and my legs draped across his.

"Luce?" I could feel someone moving me, but I was too tired to care.

"Mmmhhmm." I murmured in my half asleep state. I felt someone chuckle, yes I felt it. I was pressed against the chuckling persons chest so I could feel the rumble of their laugh.

"Luce, you're so beautiful." Natsu's voice filled my head. Hmm must be a new part of my dream, I smiled.

**A/N: So it's not as long as the last chapter and not much happens. Sorry, I had writers block for this chapter and it kinda ended up as a filler chapter. I hope you liked it anyways. I'll have the third chapter up too just as soon as I type it up. Oh on a side note I don't have a beta and I don't really proof read, so I apologize for any mistakes and my disclaimer is on my profile. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is the third chapter. I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in bed. Hmm, I must've fallen asleep during the movie and Natsu brought me to the bed. He's so sweet, where is he? I said searching my bed and room.

"Natsu?" I called trying to locate my pink headed partner. Huh? I guess he went home. Oh well, I've gotta get ready. I get up and go take a shower and get dressed. I make myself a small breakfast, after I ate, I grabbed my stuff and headed out to meet up with Cana. I met her at the train station.

"LUCY! CANA! " We heard everyone shout.

"Good luck!" Levy said giving me a hug.

"Come home safe." Gray said patting me on the back. Erza just gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks guys." I smiled. "Has anyone seen Natsu?"

"Nope." Levy shrugged.

"I thought I saw him at the guild this morning, maybe Mira knows." Wendy said.

"Thanks Wendy." I said giving her a hug. "Mira?"

"Oh hey Lucy. Good Luck." She said, smiling.

"Thanks. Hey have you seen Natsu?"

"Yeah he took a small job this morning. He said something about needing money for a gift or something. I think he thought he'd be back to send you off but it must be taking him longer than he thought." She answered.

"Oh ok, it's probably for the girl he plans on confessing to." I sighed. "When you see him and Happy tell them I said goodbye and I'll see them soon." She nodded that she would. "Thanks Mira."

'LAST CALL TO BOARD THE TRAIN'

"I guess I better go." I said to everyone. I smiled and waved to everyone then boarded the train.

"Later Bitches!" Cana yelled out the train window as it started to leave.

"So we just have to help a girl who recently lost her mother?" I asked Cana.

That's what the request sheet said." She answered.

"It sounds easy, maybe a little too easy. I think we should be prepared for something much harder." I mused.

"Yeah yeah, so what's up with you and your "Partner" "Teammate" oh whatever he calls it?" Cana asked, using air quotes around partner and teammate.

"What? Natsu and I are great and there's nothing going on. We're best friends and teammates/partners." I said.

"Oh really? Is that so? I don't think that that's all that's going on." She said matter of factly. "He's way more protective of you than anyone else, he's with you way more than anyone else. I've never seen him act like this with anyone, not even Lissanna. Honestly I'm surprised he let you come on this mission with me. He didn't take as much convincing as I thought either."

"It's probably because we're best friends not just partners." I said quickly not thinking about my answer.

"No. He was best friends with Lissanna too remember." She said simply. So what does that mean? He said he has someone he likes though, but when I tried to distance myself last night he said that the girl wouldn't mind him being so close to me. The way we would sleep together sometimes wasn't just best friend behavior was it? But Natsu has always acted so innocent and oblivious to anything remotely romantic or sexual. There's no way he thought that the way we acted was anything more than friendly behavior. He didn't know any better, Natsu doesn't have any boundaries.

"There's no way he could, he didn't even come say goodbye." I whispered to myself.

"Lucy you like him don't you?"

"Yeah but it's more than that. I think I may be in love with him. When he's not around, I wish he was. When we're together I'm just so happy, he makes me happy. Cana I need him and that's why I can't tell him. I can't do anything to jeopardize him being there. Besides he says he has someone he likes, and as long as he's happy, I'm happy." I explained to the older woman.

"Your secrets safe with me, I won't tell that dense idiot anything. I think that you need to, but I'm not going to push you into anything." She smiled, I sighed. There's no way I could handle not having him around anymore. I need him around. I want him to sneak into my room at night; I liked cooking for him and even Happy. I can't do anything to jeopardize that, but I know that there's already someone he likes and that means that it could already be in jeopardy anyways. Gahh! I don't know what to do anymore. Oh well, I don't want to think about it right now, there's nothing I can do about it now anyways. I'll just focus on the mission and worry about it later. I stared out of the window thinking up new ideas and settings for my novel.

"Lucy come on we're here." Cana said shaking me awake. I guess I must've dozed off.

"Right coming sorry." I mumbled getting up and stretching. "Let's check in to the hotel and then go meet the client. If it's not to late after we can grab a bite to eat."

"Sure whatever." Cana agreed. We made our way to the hotel and got checked in. We left our luggage in our room and headed to the clients house.

"You must be the Fairy Tail mages. We've been waiting for you." A young maid said opening the door for us and leading us to a sitting room. The house was more like a mansion, it almost reminded me of the Heartfilia Manor, but not quite as big. "Wait here, I will inform the Master that you are here." We nodded. We sat quietly waiting.

"Ahh So the Fairy's came huh?" A mans voice said entering the room.

"Um…" Cana said.

"You fell right into my trap." The man said. "Though my plan worked better than I thought it would. I figured I'd only get one weak Fairy not two powerful ones." He laughed.

"What do you want with us?" I said venomously.

"Oh aren't you a pretty one." He said grabbing my chin and forcing my head up, so he could get a better look at me. "I really only need one Fairy to complete my plan, I could have some fun with you."

"You picked the wrong Guild to mess with." I stated proudly and signaled to Cana who had gotten her cards out. She threw her some of her magic cards at him, but nothing happened.

"HAHA! You think that's going to work!" He snarled. "There's magic warding runes around the mansion. We knew we were trying to catch a Fairy and even the weakest of you is pretty strong." He smirked. Now what are we supposed to do now? I looked over to Cana who looked just as panicked as I felt. We needed to get out of the mansion and fast. "There's no way our my beautiful hostages."

"Fairy Tail will come save us." I said.

" The plan will be nearly complete by the time they even realize you both are in any danger." He gloated.

"So what is your plan anyways?" Cana questioned.

"Hmm… You're quite beautiful too aren't you. To bad I have a soft spot for blondes." He grinned at me. "I have big plans for you both. You my dear will be drained of all your magic, I need just a smallish amount of magic to make this work." He explained pulling out a small wooden box, with ancient carvings on it. "This box will turn me into a mage. I've always been fascinated with magic and wanted to be a mage. No guild will take a non-magic user. I searched high and low for a spell, ritual, or tool, anything that could make me a mage. Finally after years of waiting and searching, I've found it. I told the Dark Guild, Raven Moon, of my plan and they decided to help me and once I have my magic I will be allowed to join them." He smiled.

"So you're willing to kill one of those that you idolize so much?" I ask disgust dripping from my voice.

"If it means I can become a mage, then I will do whatever it takes." He snarled.

"So you're willing to lose your humanity and all respect from other mages just to become one of us?"

"No! Raven Moon will accept me." He was becoming frustrated.

"They are a Dark Guild, they already don't respect you and will always think of you as a freak a hybrid, a second class half blood."

"No! They will accept me, you stupid wench!" He yelled, hitting me across the face so hard that I fell to the floor.

"Lucy!" Cana screamed lunging to help me, but our crazy captor caught her before she could reach me.

"Haha! Not so fast Sweetie!" I took out my whip and hit him the only place I could, his back.

"You little Bitch!" He said turning on me again. "You will regret doing that!" He screeched, lunging at me again. He knocked my whip out of my hand and kicked it out of reach for me. Cana ran over and got it, while our captor started to beat me. His flurry of fists and feet hurt but it was nothing compared to the beating Gajeel had put me through back when he was part of Phantom Lord. Cana used the whip on him once she figured out how to use it. He turned on her, but he didn't want her to damaged because she was the one he wanted to use.

"Haha, what a pitiful man. Where's Raven Moon now? Are they afraid to fight without their magic or did they abandon you when your plan started to fail?"

"My plan hasn't failed! I still have you both in my reach." I ran over and Lucy kicked

him back and helped Cana up. He came at me with a vase he managed to grab. I dodged his first attempt to hit me, but tripped over a fallen chair. I tried to stand up but my foot was caught in the intricately designed back of the chair. I saw Cana sneak up behind him with a mirror to smash over his head. He sprinted toward me suddenly and smashed the vase across the back of my head. I heard the sound of glass shattering before I blacked out.

**A/N: Ok so there's the third chapter. I am currently working on chapter 4 so hopefully I can update again soon. I hope you liked it, and again I'm sorry for any mistakes. **


End file.
